An Unknown Journey
by valorbadge807
Summary: At the age of 11 Kaim lost his family to a terrible house fire. 7 years later Kaim is now one of the most prestigious researchers of the Sinnoh region, but when Kaim hears rumours of the Abyssal ruins in Unova region and decides to travel there will it be for better or for worse? Find out by reading. my first fan fic please read and comment and most of all hope you enjoy.


**This is my first Fan-Fiction story, please give lots of helpful advice.**

**I do not own pokemon in any way or any of the characters in this story except for Maria and Kaim.**

**whenever you see bold italics in the story it means the character is thinking and not actually talking.**

**Anyways here is the story hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The sun rose bathing the trees in it glorious sunlight, each blade of grass was glistened with fresh dew. It was early spring in sinnoh region. Many grass type Pokémon were sun bathing to perform photosynthesis, and various flying type Pokémon were navigating back to the region. Lilypad Town was peaceful.

A Murkrow was perched on the window of a large mansion squawking mercilessly for all to hear.

"Ughhh, dammit shut the hell up stupid bird," Kaim groaned and began running his fingers through his spikey mess of brown hair. Kaim tossed over and struggled to reach for what looked like a large pair of white headphones on a brown wooden work desk next to his bed. "Ah," Kaim sighed in relief, and relaxed as he placed the large headphones on.

"Heh heh, try to wake me up now bird brain," Kaim began snickering to himself as he started to doze off again, all of a sudden Kaim felt something starting gnawing on his feet.

"C'mon, what is it now?" Kaim removed his headphones and slowly opened his eyes to find his Growlithe was giving a solid attempt to wake him up. "Tch, I can't get a break from you can I?" Growlithe cheerfully barked in response, he was happily wagging his tail without a care in the world.

"Y'know," he went on. "You're awfully chipper today aren't you? Maybe if you keep waking me up like this I'll have to... well I guess I'll use you in a stew!" Kaim flashed his Growlithe an evil grin and began to chuckle; in return Growlithe took it upon himself to chomp down hard on Kaim's foot.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for? I was joking!" Kaim cried out in agony. Growlithe sat back on his hind paws and continued his blissful barking while energetically wagging his tail again. Kaim let out a sigh. "Wait, we'll have some breakfast in a minute, let me get something other than pyjama pants and an under shirt first. What day is it today?"

Kaim lazily threw the blankets off himself and sluggishly rolled out of bed and approached his calendar. "Twenty second huh?" Kaim let out an enormous yawn and sprawled back on to his bed. "Woof! Woof!" Growlithe persisted to bark.

"Huh? Wait a minute...twenty second...CRAP! What time is it!?" Kaim hurled himself of his bed and began frantically searching about his mess of a room, as Growlithe lay there watching, astounded by his master's stupidity." Uh oh where did I put that clock?" Looking behind the humongous wooden bedframe Kaim found a black chewed up electronic clock.

"A-aa-u...t-that's my-"Kaim paused. "Y-YOU'RE GOING IN A STEW!" Growlithe snickered and scampered off downstairs, but Kaim gave chase. "GET BACK HERE... I have treats!?" a sudden light glimmered in Growlithe's eyes as it quickly skidded to a halt and snatched something from the ground with its mouth, the dog-like Pokemon began running towards Kaim again. "Gotcha!" Kaim announced as he made a proud exaggerated pose just as a fisherman would after catching a huge fish. "Hmm? What's that in your mouth Growlithe?" " Oh my watch!"

"Woof! Woof!"

"Alright, alright, thank you, anyways its ten thirty-seven? Phew, well that's good news looks like I still have at least four hours to get to the airport."

"Hmmm...We better go see Maria before we leave Sinnoh." Kaim quickly proceeded to get changed into a black pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. Grabbing his pre- prepared bag and pokeballs, Kaim rushed back downstairs and threw on a crimson red, sleeveless utility vest.

Kaim fit on a black pair of running shoes, each with a singe blue horizontal stripe. "All right Growlithe, time to go!" Kaim shouted. Growlithe slowly dragged itself towards Kaim and began to quietly whimper. "don't worry its only for a bit." Kaim scooped up the tiny Growlithe into his arms and walked out the door, locking it behind himself.

"Now to get there..." Kaim pulled a single pokeball out from his bag.

"Go Dragonite!" a relatively large, orange, gentle looking dragon Pokémon formed from Kaim's pokeball. "Hey Dragonite, ready to fly?" The Pokémon responded with a quick nod.

Kaim hopped up on Dragonite's back holding growlithe who cringed at the idea of being put into his pokeball. Dragonite started to flap its immensely powerful wings, quickly raising itself off the ground, proceeding to fly where Kaim directed it.

Dragonite arrived at a large brick house with a blue roof surrounded by many other houses in the neighborhood. "Okay thanks Dragonite you can rest now," Kaim returned Dragonite to its pokeball he could sense it was happy, very much unlike what would happen if he returned Growlithe.

Kaim proceeded to walk down the long dirt path toward the house and knocked on the door. "Oh hello Kaim how are you honey?" "Hi Miss Turner is Maria here?"

"Yes she is I'll have her downstairs in a second, please Kaim come in, make yourself at home!"

"Thanks miss Turner."

"Maria you have a guest!" The petit middle-aged woman called out.

Kaim casually walked through the door taking his running shoes off and sat back on a comfy leather sofa letting Growlithe down from his hands. Growlithe yawned and curled up into a ball at Kaim's feet. _**Must be worn out**_ Kaim thought to himself.

"Hi Kaim." a soft voice came from the wooden stairs to the left of Kaim. A young lady with soft pale skin, hazel eyes, and beautifully long green hair stood there, her gaze fixated on Kaim's own magenta colored eyes.

"Maria, Hey its been AWHILE!" Kaim hollered exited to see his childhood friend again. Kaim blankly continued to stare at Maria with an odd look look of fear that he didn't usually display "Umm..."

"What is it Kaim you seem nervous?" Implied Maria.

"There's a huge freaking cat behind you is what! " Kaim blurted cutting the silence like a hot knife through butter. Kaim would probably be the first one to admit he was frightened by the large beige, feline Pokémon, with razor sharp claws purring behind Maria.

"It's only Persian Kaim he's harmless, you can be such a wuss, "argued the hazel-eyed beauty "Pft hardly look at those god damn claws! Those things could tear a Steelix apart!"

"Um anyways" Kaim continued quickly regaining his composure "I still have about two hours or so till I take off..."

"And, what do you want little old me to do about it?".

"Want to have a quick battle?"

"Kaim that's no fair you have four Pokémon, I only have two! "Maria fussed.

"Don't worry I won't use Dragonite or Rampardos, does that sound better? Please?" Kaim pleaded, his research had kept him busy and he didn't usually have the time for Pokemon battles.

"Well what ones will you use?"

"Well…" Kaim pondered and started to grin. "How about Growlithe and Togetic?"

Mariah began to sigh. "Alright Kaim fine...we can battle, let's go outside." Maria slipped into her white running shoes and began to stretch. "Okay! Go Elekid!" Maria enthusiastically tossed her pokeball. _**A thunder type huh he doesn't exactly look like a pushover either**_ Kaim thought trying to size up Maria's Elekid.

"Alright! Nice choice Maria, but my Togetic isn't much of a pushover either!"

"You do know Elekid is a thunder type right Kaim?" Mariah asked, challenging Kaim's odd choice of Pokémon

"Ah dur" Kaim quickly acknowledged as If to say "No shit". Maria smirked at this response and went on, "Anyways, let's start."

"Elekid start off by hitting Togetic with a thunderbolt!" _**This is not good**_ Kaim thought to himself. _**From the looks Togetic has the advantage of speed though**_.

"Togetic you have to dodge this! And when you do I want you to use flamethrower!" A bolt of lightning fell from the sky as Togetic made a speedy dodge, the bolt of Lightning crashed into the ground making a booming noise and formed a small crater as Togetic jumped up and proceeded to breathe fire at Elekid.

_**No way!**_ Maria thought. _**My Elekid should be way faster than his Togetic!**_

_**Hm Maria's Elekid is actually pretty slow, looks like I was right!**_ Kaim began to grin.

"That's it Togetic, nice job!" Kaim started to smile realizing the speed training he gave Togetic paid off. Togetic became overjoyed and started jumping up and down from seeing how happy her master was with the progress she had made.

"We aren't done yet Kaim, hurry hit Togetic with thunder wave!" a jolt of electricity flew out from the flames and collided with the distracted Togetic. "Togetic! " Kaim's bellowed worried for Togetic's well-being_**. Dammit if I wouldn't have distracted Togetic she wouldn't have been hit!**_ "I'm sorry" Kaim murmured to his now partially paralysed Pokémon.

Togetic still used all of its might to stand back up it wasn't going to give up yet. "Toge-"it tried to cry out. "Alright Elekid finish this with thunder punch!"Elekid's fists started to pulse with electricity as it started to roar while sprinting towards Kaim's Togetic

"Quick Togetic, use protect!" All of a sudden Elekid's punch connected with Togetic. The attacks impact formed a large cloud of dust and both Pokemon were temporarily invisible to the two battling trainers. The dust settled, Elekid was on its back from the recoil of the impact while the brilliantly shining Togetic stood unharmed.

"You did it Togetic! Now use solar beam before Elekid gets up!" Kaim's voice rung out, clear with excitement. _** What!? Why would he use solar beam!? It will take too long to charge! **_ Mariah concluded, a second later a different thought formed in Maria's head. _**Unless – wait, oh no the sun!**_

Looking up to the sun Maria realised it was so bright out that solar beam wouldn't need to be charged. Just then Togetic fired a huge beam of light which collided into the slumbering Elekid "ha how's that for a wakeup call! "Kaim quickly started to boast.

"Humph! I still have Persian!" the large cat stuck its tail up into the air; Kaim read something about this before that when a Persian raises its tail it's going to pounce and Bite the opponent. "Hurry Togetic, fly!" it was too late Persian had already pounced, biting Togetic and sending it sprawling across the dirt. "You did fine Togetic you can rest now." Kaim returned his injured Togetic.

Kaim began to shout. "Alright Growlithe show that cat what you're made of!"

Persian began licking its paw as if to mock growlithe, much to Growlithe's displeasure, Growlithe began to ferociously growl at the opposing Persian. "Growlithe sit." Growlithe sat down on his hind legs and ceased its primal growls beginning to wait for its next command.

"Fine Kaim if you won't attack I will! Persian go!"

_**Persian's tail is beginning to rise again! Awesome now's my chance!**_

"Growlithe, flare blitz." Kaim coolly commanded.

_**What flare blitz!? His Growlithe is already that strong!?**_ Maria was suprised by how much Kaim had trained the little Growlithe Within the three months he had it for, considering all the apparent research he had been doing.

"Persian, don't attack, it's what he wants you to do!" Maria was too late though Persian was already on the flame enveloped Growlithe.

"Nice job Growlithe, shake off the recoil and use strength!" Growlithe used all its might to send the now burnt Persian flying in the air. Persian crashed into the ground making a large thumping noise and feinted.

"No Persian, are you okay!?"Maria sprinted as fast as she humanly could towards her feinted feline friend.

_**Wow I didn't know that combo would mess Maria's Persian up that bad, dammit I really screwed up!**_

Kaim began running towards Maria and her Persian "Is he okay? he looks a little hurt but..." Kaim paused "Maria can you please move?" he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Maria calmly arose and walked back a few feet, Kaim gently pat the Persian's head and reached for his bag.

Kaim quickly gathered out a bottle filled a purple liquid labeled simply as "Hyper Potion". Kaim began to carefully apply the spray to Persian's wounds. Maria watched as the usually klutzy Kaim ever so gracefully applied the potion to her Persian_, __**how ironic**_ she thought. Maria started to giggle a bit.

"Is something the matter Maria?"

"Oh don't worry about it; I thought hyper potions were really expensive Kaim? Didn't you need that for your journey?" Maria added

"Don't worry about it Maria, it's my fault Persian was hurt." Kaim clarified

"Well how about you stay with us for dinner at least?" Maria was desperately hoping for a yes, her and Kaim talked less and less the more he travelled for research over the past 3 years.

"Would love to, but" Kaim looked down at his Poketch and continued "I have to go." Giving a flat reply to Maria's question, Kaim started to jog briskly down the road to the airport.

"Kaim, I always thought you were great." Kaim halted and turned around but didn't know what to say. Kaim usually did not receive praise from anyone, let alone from Maria. "Uh…thanks." Kaim nervously responded scratching the back of his head, clearly embarrassed.

"Promise me you'll come back the same way, okay?"

"You're acting pretty weird but…sure, see you in a bit" Kaim flashed a rare genuine smile and began his brisk jog again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story and if you didn't please leave a comment as to why you didn't just no senseless flaming please, I'd REALLY appreciate some advice ^_^**

**depending on what I see I may continue the story or not, but for now I'm tired and just want to sleep -_-**


End file.
